Celestial Dragon Slayer Love
by Diary-Holder-Gab
Summary: Lucy picked up another celestial key, allowing her to summon an ice dragon slayer, Izzy. After that, fun adventures stack up for the strongest Fairy Tail team. [Rated T: for possible strong violence, minor romance situations and mild language] (STORY IS ACTUALLY MORE JUICY THAN THE SUMMARY! :3) PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: A New Key

**(A/N: Remember that time when Lucy slapped Loke across the face? Remember when Dan Straight confessed his love for Lucy? This story is dedicated to KymanFanFic for being the best sistahh eva! XD Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Love**

* * *

**Chapter** **1: A New Key**

'The Hanami party is just a few weeks away….and Natsu, Happy, and I were going on a request to defeat somebody from a dark guild. *sigh* Too bad Erza didn't come with us; she did say she was busy this week, for something important. From what I hear, Happy told me, she was going to visit Jellal. I highly doubt it, but Gray said the same thing. Anyway, I hope this mission goes well, like the others,' Lucy thought.

Happy replied, "Aye, sir!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked at Happy then at Natsu. "What did you say, I wasn't paying attention."

"Legion Corps is in trouble, that's why we're going," Natsu stated.

'It's been a while since Fairy Tail has seen Legion Corps, wonder what they're up to,' Lucy thought anxiously. "We should have bought Wendy with us, Natsu."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Romeo went on a request with Wendy," Natsu responded.

"And Gray went on a request with Juvia," Happy added.

"Great," Lucy mumbled.

"Oi, what's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy stared outside the window and her eyes widened. She turned her head and stared at Natsu.

"Eh…" Her eyes were still wide as she asked, "I thought you have motion sickness…"

"I do, but before we left, Wendy put that spell on me," Natsu responded and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh, you're talking about Troia? I remember when she did that," Lucy said with a smile.

"Troia is the name?" Natsu thought for a moment then grinned. "Oh yeah, it is that."

Lucy nodded and took out one of her keys.

"Who are you gonna summon, Lucy?" Happy asked. Lucy kept smiling.

"Are you gonna summon Virgo or something? Maybe she'll be important if Coco is in a ditch," Natsu stated.

Lucy sighed. "Well, you don't have to say it like that. Also, I haven't summoned Loke since the Grand Magic Games."

"You didn't summon him, he just appeared. Remember?" Happy asked. Lucy thought for a moment and nodded.

Natsu lit fire on his fist. "That ginger better not touch you!"

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment then she broke out laughing. "It's not like I love him or anything. "He's just a pure-"

"Boyfriend," Happy said, finishing Lucy's sentence.

"That's not what I was going to say, you stupid cat."

Natsu rolled his eyes and pointed at the key. "Well, who are you going to summon, then?" Lucy smiled at the key.

"Her name is Izzy. Well, at least that's what I think it is," Lucy said thinking. "A few weeks ago, she told me her name was-"

"Isabelle," Natsu mumbled, finishing Lucy's sentence as well.

"You guys are idiots, and that wasn't what I was gonna say. Or was it?"

Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment and mumbled to Happy, "You think she was short term memory loss?"

Happy mumbled back to Natsu, "aye"

Lucy sighed in disbelief. "I think her name is Isabelle, but I like saying Izzy..."

"What type of magic does she have?" Natsu asked.

"She's a celestial spirit that has the ability to-"

"Oi, she's a dragon slayer? What other type of magic does she have?"

Lucy sighed louder than before on purpose. "She has ice magic, you dope. I was going to tell you, but you just interrupted! Why can't you be patient, Natsu?"

"Sheesh, why don't you summon her, then," Natsu smirked.

Lucy held out the key and yelled out, "Gate of Ice Slayer…Izzy!"

A young girl appeared and waved slightly. "It's been a while, Lucy." She pushed up her glasses and stared at Natsu. "You're the Nazi, right?" **(A/N: Sorry 'bout that.) **

"Nazi," Natsu repeated unison with Happy,

"I wasn't talking to you, Happy," she said then glared at Happy.

"Aye," Happy whispered, while shaking.

'She's kind of worse than Erza,' Lucy thought. Lucy nervously smiled at Izzy. "Why don't you go back, Izzy?"

Izzy glared at Natsu. "I don't like you."

"I don't like you either," Natsu mumbled and glared back at Izzy.

Lucy smiled. "You two better get along, or else I'll call Erza."

Izzy turned and stared back at Lucy. "Who's Erza?"

Happy stated, "Erza Scarlet, the incredible requipping-"

"She's a psycho who requips armor like a demon, and other questions to ask?" Natsu asked and smiled.

"No, but…can I…come with you guys…on the request?" Izzy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't really care."

"But there's Dan Straight, and he falls in love with every girl. Believe me, he-"

Natsu and Happy bursts out laughing, clutching their stomachs. "As if, Lucy Heartfilia," Happy mumbled between laughs.

"I'm serious, guys! He was so after me! You could even ask Virgo," Lucy explained, taking out one of her golden keys as well.

"I just wanted to know how Dan Straight is…" Izzy stated looking at them all. Natsu smiled.

"He's a cool guy, just for starters. And the Legion Corps isn't our enemy anymore," Natsu stated. Izzy smiled nicely as she kept staring at all of them.

"Perhaps, what colour is his hair?" Izzy asked.

They all looked at each and thought for a moment. "Red," they all said in unison.

Izzy repeated, "Red?" She thought for a moment and smiled. "So, is he a ginger? Is he a ginger that has a soul?" **(A/N: Lol, sorry 'bout that as well) **"He's a daywalker…right?"

"What the heck is a daywalker," Natsu mumbled.

"Aye, sir," Happy agreed and stared at Izzy.

"Never mind, you creeps," Izzy said with a sigh. She looked back at Lucy with reasonableness. "I'm going back, summon me when you're at Mount Hakabe," she mumbled then disappeared.

Lucy stared at where Izzy was and sighed. "Well, she was a waste." Lucy looked at Natsu for a moment. "I forgot…why didn't we invite Gray?"

"He's on a mission with Juvia, and Erza is on a week vacation with Mystogan, or Jellal or something," Natsu explained then yawned. "I'm tired!" He stretched. "I'm also hungry."

Lucy stretched as well. "So, how did Izzy know we're going to Mount Hakabe?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Oi, she's a dragon slayer!"

"Why did I come on this request with you two," Lucy mumbled and slapped her forehead with defeat.

***2 Hours Later, Mount Hakabe***

Natsu wiped sweat off his forehead and smirked. "You have no idea."

"We've been here for two hours already," Lucy complained, while shivering.

Natsu rolled his eyes and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He blasted out fire from his mouth at the enemy above.

"Oh look, its Salamander trying his best," the enemy smirked. The enemy blasted crystal water at the fire making it vanish from smoke. "I'm Jishiji, and I'm a water dragon slayer! But you can call me Gigi,"

Dan looked back from helping Coco up. "Gigi…she's the…water dragon slayer."

"So, you're Salamander?" Gigi asked while smirking. "That's nice to know."

'So crap, we need Gray here. He's the only one who can…,' Natsu thought. He turned to Lucy. "Summon Izzy! She has ice magic…and she's also a dragon slayer!"

"Hai," Lucy nodded and took out a silver key. She held out the key and yelled out, giving everyone their attention to her, "Gate of the Ice Slayer...Izzy!"

A white smoke formed up and Izzy fluffed her hair. "What am I here for?"

"You're here because you told me to summon you, when we're at Mount Hakabe," Lucy explained, then after, smiled. Izzy tried smiling but she couldn't, she pushed up her glasses.

"Nice try, Ice Girl," Gigi yelled out, and blasted hot water at Izzy. This wasn't confusing, but Izzy stared baffled and tried to blast ice at the water, but got hit with it…which sent her flying back.*sigh*

**(A/N: Juicy part! Cliffhanger…okay! Wait for the next chappy, it'll be longer, which will be longer than this chappy. Let me know if it's confusing! :D Stay Tuned!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Guild Recruit

**(A/N: Welcome back, minna-san! or…KymanFanFic. XD I'm just so excited to write this chappy ;3 And I want you to enjoy! Also, I did say I was gonna make this longer…so enjoy, minna-san and KymanFanFic…) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Love**

* * *

Lucy: We were at Mount Hakabe, when we encountered an enemy. Her real name is Jishiji, but she likes to be called Gigi. She's such a pain…but I'm sure enough Izzy is going to beat her, no matter! Anyway, does anyone have any idea how Loke appeared out of nowhere?

**Chapter 2: A New Guild Recruit**

"Haha, that's what you get, weirdo!" Gigi shouted out.

Lucy called out, "Izzy!? Respond…please!"

"Yeah, hurry up, butthole," Gigi mumbled, cracking her knuckles ready to fight.

***26 Minutes Later* **

"Looking for her?" a male dressed in a suit and tie approached Lucy, while carrying Izzy bridal style.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Loke," she whispered.

'He's a…ginger,' Izzy thought. She grinned at Loke as he smiled back. Gigi cracked her knuckles again and smirked.

"You guys are such babies! Hurry up and pummel me down, like right now! You sure do have the chance! Or are you scared like when you fought Sting Eucliffe?" Gigi asked. *yawn* "You guys are totally-"

Natsu stepped up a little closer and lit up fire in his fist. "Shut up, poser…you have no idea how we got here anyway!" Silence was left in the air.

_"__沈黙__" _

"What are you trying to say, Salamander? I'm here because I thought Gray was gonna be here! Where is he?!" Gigi asked in frustration. "Or where's Lyon?!"

"Gray is on a request with Juvia, and Lyon is in Lamia Scale," Natsu mumbled.

Loke set down Izzy then fixed one of his rings. "Allow me to fight her," Izzy and Loke both said in unison, as well as both pushing up their glasses to the bridge of their noses. **(A/N: *puts down a pen and glares*)**

Lucy stared at the both of them for a moment then turned back to Gigi. "Wait…" Lucy started to think. "You're in love with Gray and Lyon?"

"That Juvia is getting in the way," Gigi mumbled. They all started laughing, _including_ Loke.

"How about you calm down?" Lucy asked between laughs. Natsu held out his hand and fixed his sleeve.

Natsu smiled for a moment and stared at Gigi. "Oi, how about you join the guild? People will totally admire you. Probably even Gray," Natsu asked and held out his hand at Gigi. "What do you say?"

"That's make me a…a…._newbie_; why would I want to be that?!" Gigi yelled out at Natsu. 'I can't possibly join a guild. I'm already in Sabertooth, and the guild accepts me for who I am. I actually belong at Sabertooth, and Sting Eucliffe is my teammate,' Gigi thought. "I'll join Fairy Tail," Gigi whispered.

Natsu heard what Gigi said and grinned. "We have a new Fairy Tail member," Natsu announced.

"This reminds me of Juvia," Lucy mumbled.

Natsu kept smiling and yelled out, "Alright!"

Lucy: And that's how Gigi joined Fairy Tail. *laugh* I'm so excited to go on our next request with her!

***3 Hours Later, Fairy Tail Guildhall* **

Izzy watched Cana down a barrel of beer and turned to watch Loke use his ring magic on Gray. "Ah, Leo the Lion," Izzy whispered while daydreaming. "Go, Loke!"

Juvia stared at Izzy for a moment then looked back at Gray. "Go, Gray-sama!"

Dan sat down next to Izzy and ruffled his hair. "I heard you, Izzy, talking about me. And I wanted to know what the heck is a daywalker," Dan asked. Izzy turned slowly and stared at Dan. "I'm Dan Straight," Dan stated and held out his hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy, ginger," she responded and shook Dan's hand slowly. Her eyes widened quickly and saw that Dan was staring at her.

"Ginger?" Dan asked in confusion. He laughed slightly. "You look cute, Izzy. So, how about you join the Legion Corps with us?" Izzy stared at Dan and shook her head.

Izzy laughed a little nervously. "I'm…a…celestial…spirit," she stuttered. She kept a weak smile on her face waiting for Dan to respond.

Loke pummeled down Gray then pushed up his glasses. "Huh?" He heard a loud noise; which was Juvia hitting Izzy repeatedly on the back.

"How dare your boyfriend hurt Juvia's Gray-sama like that," Juvia cried. Izzy kept a bored face and dropped her glasses.

"Damn you, Juvia," Izzy mumbled and saw blurriness ahead. "Hey, Dan, can you pick up my gla-"

Loke bent over and picked up Izzy's glasses from the floor. "Juvia, calm down, you should be hitting me," Loke stated and placed the glasses neatly on Izzy. "There you go, Izzy."

Izzy flushed a little red on her cheeks. "T-Thanks, Leo," she stuttered and looked down. Dan stared at Loke and smiled evilly.

"You don't hurt Izzy-chama like that!" Dan yelled out at Loke.

"What the hell does _chama _mean?!" Izzy asked. Everyone in the guild stopped having fun and stared at the two fighting ginger idiots.

Gray held out his hand and yelled out loudly, "she's an ice slayer, isn't she?! She should actually be with me!"

"Gray-sama," Juvia and Gigi cried out in unison.

"Dan Straight, I didn't hurt Izzy. She's a celestial spirit, not a human, like you, Dan Straight," Loke stated and slightly smirked. Izzy sighed and watched all of them at once.

'It's so wrong but…I think I love Loke _and _Dan,' Izzy thought and started to daydream about Dan and Loke.

Dan held up his ricochet at Loke and his habaraki at his side. "Touch me and see what happens, _Leo the Lion_," Dan stated and pushed his habaraki closer to Loke. "I'll turn you to the size of a-"

Natsu walked up closely and broke the fight. "Hold it right there, Straight. Why are we all fighting, eh?" Natsu looked around and smirked. "I'm supposed to get the first punch on this _"Dan_" guy!"

Izzy blinked a few times and stood up from a stool. "Get out of the way, Nazi! I want to watch Loke and Dan…not you, Nazi!" **(A/N: I'm gonna say it, and then I'm not. *sigh* Sorry about that DX)**

"Who are you calling _Nazi_, you ice freak!" Natsu yelled out at Izzy.

Izzy stared at Natsu for a moment then yelled back. "Who are you calling _ice freak_!"

Gray joined in and formed an ice dagger in his hand. "Now, look, you've made Izzy upset!"

"You too, Gray! Get out of here!" Izzy yelled then rolled her eyes afterwards.

Dan poked Natsu on his back with his habaraki, causing him to shrink.

Izzy spread a smile across her face. "Thanks ginger…"

"Ginger?" Loke repeated then started to laugh along with Dan.

* * *

**(A/N: Ah, short chappy. Hope ya enjoyed! Stay Tuned! :D)**

Natsu: Oi, Happy...Do you think I'll turn to normal?

Happy: Aye, sir! But I'm wondering if Dan and Loke are going to get along.

Natsu: So am I.

Natsu and Happy: Next time: Dan, Loke, and Izzy!


	3. Chapter 3: Dan, Loke, and Izzy

**(A/N: Probably, this chapter will be a lil longer than the last…but at the end, I'll find out. Anyway, enjoy minna-san! THIS STORY STORY IS DEDICATED TO KYMANFANFIC) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Love**

* * *

Lucy: The Hanami is one week away, I'm so excited…but I think that Mount Hakabe just got me sick. *cough* let's just hope this doesn't affect anything. But I'm confused about Dan and Loke's relationship; they both keep fighting over Izzy-san.

**Chapter 3: Dan, Loke, and Izzy **

Lucy stopped walking and looked back at Loke and Izzy. "Tell me again, why is Loke going with you?"

Loke pulled Izzy close to him and smiled. "Because we're both members of Fairy Tail, and I wouldn't want to leave Izzy after what happened at Mount Hakabe."

"Right," Lucy mumbled, whilst rolling her eyes. "Well then, I'll just take a request with Natsu and Happy." Afterwards, Lucy sighed and walked back inside the guildhall.

Loke pushed up his glasses and turned to Izzy. "What's the request about?" Izzy looked back at the flyer then pushed up her glasses as well.

"I absolutely dunno, but the reward is 6,000 jewel. I'm going to help Lu-chan pay her rent this month!" Izzy poked Loke's chest and grinned. "But you're gonna help me and Lu-chan!" Loke smirked.

"Of course, I'm going to help you, Izzy." Loke patted Izzy's head and took the flyer from her. "Not until you get this flyer from me." Loke took off running.

Izzy stared at Loke for a moment and smiled widely. "Oh yeah," Izzy smirked and ran off after Leo the Lion.

Loke laughed and pushed through some people in the crowd in Magnolia. "You'd never catch up to me, Izzy!" He smiled cutely at Izzy as she stopped running.

"You're some celestial spirit," she panted. 'He's so…cute…,' Izzy thought. The dragon slayer looked up at Loke walking towards her. "Hey, Loke…what do you say? Wanna go eat something before we head to Galuna?" Loke laughed slightly and nodded.

"That sounds nice, let's do that, Izzy," Loke insisted. He held out his hand; which Izzy took. "How about we go somewhere special to celebrate our companionship together?" Izzy thought for a moment and her eyes widened in confusion.

She took out a magic pen from her pocket and started to draw in air. "You're Lucy's spirit and she's your master."

_Lucy __– __key holder  
Leo __– __Lucy's spirit  
Izzy __– __friend of Lucy and Leo _

_You'll get expelled from the Spirit World for eternity, and have your death peacefully._

**(A/N: That's what Izzy drew in air with the magic pen.)**

"That'll leave us with permanent banishment from the Spirit World…and I can't take that risk, Leo. I'll have to only go with you today, then after-" Loke started laughing as Izzy put away her magic pen and the words, in air, started to vanish slowly.

"Listen, Izzy. You know the gold keys: the Zodiac keys? Scorpio and Aquarius are two of those spirits. Scorpio is Aquarius's boyfriend. If you understand, Izzy, I…I…Lo-"

"What's up, Izzy-chama!" Dan yelled out from across the road. Izzy turned to look at Dan and waved.

"Dan…what's up?" Izzy yelled back. 'They're both cute…oh damn,' Izzy thought. Dan finally approached the two friends.

"Izzy-chama, wanna go to this awesome beach resort with me?" Dan asked taking out two tickets. Izzy's eyes widened as she took one of the tickets.

Loke stood full of jealousy. "I've been there before, I'll take you there, Izzy, after the Hanami," Loke stated and stared at Dan trying to not show anxiety.

Izzy turned to ticket to Loke and grinned. "But it's the Akane Resort! I've heard rumors about this place, how awesome it is. People stay at the resort, and literally come back the next day," Izzy stated. "Dan, can Loke and I go?"

Dan stared at Izzy with confusion. "Izzy-chama…I thought we were going together."

"How about we all do together?" Izzy asked and put her arms around Dan and Loke. "But if Dan wants me to go, I'll go, if you join us in this mission." Izzy kept smiling as Loke smirked.

'He won't join us, Izzy. Just drop the ticket,' Loke thought. Dan stood there and thought for a moment.

Dan yelled out, "Anything for Izzy-chama…because it's…L-O-V-E!" Loke and Izzy stood there dumbfounded.

"I don't care, Dan Straight," Izzy complained. "How about we just go? The sun is going to start affecting the weather, if we don't do anything soon."

"Izzy-chama is right," Dan agreed as Loke was about to say something.

'Izzy is ignoring me, Dan has something to do with this,' Loke thought as he narrowed his eyes while staring at Dan with suspicion. "Yeah, you're always right, Izzy," Loke stated and smiled cutely once more.

Izzy smiled back and started walking then instantly stopped. "Loke, we were supposed to eat something before-"

Dan stuffed a ongiri into Izzy's mouth. "Hurry up, because I really want to go to the Akane Resort with you, Izzy." Izzy coughed a little, due to the rice separating in her mouth.

She finally swallowed a chuck of rice. "Thanks, Dan. Now, let's go!" Izzy stuffed the rest of the ongiri into her mouth and grasped onto Dan's wrist.

Dan stumbled forward for a moment and started running with Izzy. "No problem, Izzy-chama!" Dan yelled out in response.

* * *

***Flashback, yesterday, Fairy Tail Guildhall* **

_"__I'm a ginger," Loke said in satisfaction._

_"__I am too," Dan added._

_Izzy giggled and stared at the two idiots. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Izzy choked while laughing. _

***End of flashback***

* * *

Loke stood there watching Dan and Izzy run away together. 'Dan Straight is now my rival,' Loke thought and started to run after them.

"Hurry up, the ginger is catching up after us," Dan joked.

Loke saw his reflection in one of his rings. "That damn redhead," Loke murmured.

***2 Hours Later, Galuna Island* **

"How are you supposed to blow up the moon?" Izzy asked while mumbling.

Loke pushed up his glasses and smiled. "It's obvious, but don't destroy the stars in the sky." Loke looked up at the night sky with the gazing bright stars. "It's beautiful," Loke whispered and tried reaching at the stars.

"I did hear from Lucy, you were a ladies' man," Izzy stated between laughs. Loke turned around and waved his hands.

"It was…nothing like…that," Loke stuttered. Izzy eyed Loke for a long time then shrugged.

"I didn't hear that from Lucy, but it really seems you're nervous. Also, Loke…you wanted to say something…and Dan interrupted. What was that again?" Izzy asked and gave Loke her full attention.

Loke blushed brightly on his cheeks and pushed up his glasses. "I admire one guild member…and I was going to tell you who that is…"

"Lucy, of course; you guys are so cute together. Loke and Lucy! Those are two people you could ship together," Izzy explained. Loke stood there baffled.

"Why did you invite Dan with us, Izzy? He could be extremely dangerous…he's not a celestial spirit! He can easily kill you with a chance!" Loke yelled out. Izzy stepped back and dropped her glasses.

"Loke," she whispered, "Can you give me my glasses?" She pointed down.

Loke's eyes widened. He yelled out in fear, "Izzy!" His shades fell off as he tried to grasp on her hand.

Before she was hanging on a cliff, she tripped on the slippery bottom. Izzy screamed, "Loke!"

Loke kneeled down and held out his hand. "Grab my hand, hurry!"

Izzy shook her head and clenched on the rock from the cliff. "I'm too scared; I can't." Loke held onto Izzy's arms and pulled her up slowly.

"Calm down," Loke reassured. Izzy looked up at Loke and smiled softly.

Loke pulled up Izzy and sat back with one arm holding him up and one arm around Izzy's waist. "Loke…," Izzy whispered. "Thank you!" Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You ginger…"

"I know, I am," Loke responded and hugged Izzy back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dan asked standing over the two friends…

**(A/N: I know…I know...it sucks. Hope you enjoyed though! ****Stay tuned!) **

Natsu: Seems like something juicy is on!

Happy: Aye! Just look at Dan's expression.

Natsu: Looks like Erza to me. *shiver*

Happy: Aye, sir!

Natsu&Happy: Next time: Celestial Questions!


	4. Chapter 4: Celestial Questions

**(A/N: I changed the font size to 12 so I can write this story more…with more words! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappy. It's gonna be so interesting! Hope you enjoy this chapter minna-san, or KymanFanFic.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Love**

* * *

Lucy: Does anyone have this feeling? Never mind, I think it's just me. So, Dan and Loke are starting to dislike each other for_ touching _Izzy-san. If only Erza were here! *scream* somebody, please help me! Soon enough, Izzy-san is going to start attracting Natsu! I hope someone does something soon. *sigh* At least, the Hanami is tomorrow! *giggle*

**Chapter 4: Celestial Questions **

Loke laughed nervously. "Eh heh…Dan…" Dan stood over the both and tried smiling.

"It's nothing personal, Dan," Izzy stated nervously. She shifted down and sat beside Loke. Izzy picked up her glasses and pushed them up to the bridge of her nose. "If you were actually here, Dan Straight, you would have saved me. *sigh* Well it doesn't matter now, Loke already saved me…and that's all that matters," Izzy explained.

Loke nodded in agreement. "That's all what happened. Izzy just slipped; I really don't want to leave her to fall off and splatter."

Dan stared at Izzy for a moment then nodded slightly. "I see, Izzy-chama. I could have done the same thing." Dan smiled.

'Why didn't Loke just say it? Is he embarrassed? I actually knew what he was going to say; maybe Dan doesn't want him to say that? I seriously dunno,' Izzy thought. "Can we go back and decline this mission? I kind of feel sick."

"I'll get you there!" Dan and Loked yelled out in unison. Izzy laughed slightly and stared at the idiots.

"How about the redhead, Dan; he seems strong enough. No…I'd like to choose Loke," Izzy stated and pointed at the baffled ginger. Loke stood there, staring in bewilderment at Izzy.

"Why me, Izzy; I'm not actually strong ya know. I might just drop you and laugh," Loke stated anxiously. Izzy thought for a moment then laughed.

"You didn't even hesitate to say that, Leo," Izzy added. She glanced around. "If we could make it in time, I'd be easier. We should sneak out of here!" Izzy suggested. Dan and Loked stared at each other for a moment then nodded at Izzy.

"That's a great idea, Izzy-chama," Dan agreed in response. Loke smiled and stood up.

Loke helped up Izzy and patted her shoulder. "It would be better if we just leave now, dragon slayer," Loke smirked. Izzy nodded.

She opened her mouth then closed it. "I think we should just leave from where we came from. I don't really need any of you to carry me there as well. Also, don't…just assume you're going to have to carry me."

"But…you…" Dan and Loke stuttered. They stood speechless for a moment then started laughing.

Dan walked up and put his arm around Izzy, "You're the one who-"

"If you're going to call me something, Dan, I suggest you shoulder. After all, my magic powers are much powerful than yours," Izzy smirked. Loke nodded in agreement.

"We should just leave…right now," Izzy said nervously.

***2 Hours Later, Fairy Tail Guildhall* **

Team Izzy walked into the guild and waves their arms in the air.

"Welcome back, Izzy, how was your first request?" Mirajane asked politely.

Izzy shook her head. "We actually just…sort of…escaped from Galuna Island." She scratched her head and laughed nervously.

Lucy walked in after Team Izzy and glared at her. "Listen, Izzy," Lucy asked, "You wanna go grab a bite? I want to get to know you more." Izzy shook her head, once more, and smiled a little.

"Actually, no, Lucy, I'm going out to dinner with Loke and Dan tonight," Izzy stated and smiled back at Loke and Dan.

Lucy glared at Izzy without turning her head. 'Are you my…next rival, Izzy the Ice Dragon Slayer,' Lucy thought. Lucy started laughing and pulled on her shirt. "Izzy, can I call you back next time?"

Natsu walked up to Lucy and Izzy. "Oi, Izzy. How are you even a dragon slayer and a celestial spirit?" Natsu asked. Silence stood in the air as Mirajane kept cleaning the counter. Lucy watched and opened her mouth but Izzy responded a few moments later.

"If I tell you, I'll never…" Izzy started to tear up as the few guild members stared at her with impatience, all except Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled softly. "Its okay, Izzy; you don't have to tell us. If it is something personal, I recommend you should tell Master Makarov or either keep it to yourself." Izzy nodded and smiled back at Mirajane.

'She so understands,' Izzy thought. "I think it's too late now. I'll be back tomorrow to help you, Lucy-san," Izzy stated then disappeared. Lucy stared at white smoke where Izzy once was and narrowed her eyes.

'Izzy-san, you are now my rival,' Lucy thought. Natsu tapped Lucy's shoulder and laughed.

"Oi, Luce. I think you should go back to your apartment and rest." Natsu grinned. "The Hanami is tomorrow…and I want you to rest." Lucy nodded.

She turned to Dan and waved. "Dan Straight…how about you visit Magnolia's Hanami, this year?" Lucy asked desperately.

Dan nodded and held his hand in the air. "Of course, I will! Izzy-chama will so… L-O-V-E me! Tomorrow is the day I'm going to actually go out with Izzy-chama! And nobody is going to get in the way!" Lucy stared at Dan for a moment then blushed slightly.

"Dan," Lucy asked, "Wanna spend the day with me at the Hanami?" Dan shook his head in disagreement and managed to keep smiling.

"I'm going to be busy, Lucy," Dan stated then ran off, out of the guild. Lucy stood there, filled with rage ready to burst out.

"Dan," she whispered.

***Tomorrow, Hanami Festival* **

Lucy rested under the Rainbow Sakura along with the rest of the guild members. "This is my first time being here at the Hanami festival!" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

"Oi, Lucy," Natsu asked approaching Lucy, "Where is Izzy and Loke?"

Lucy shrugged and laughed slightly. "Dan, Loke, and Izzy are at the Akane Resort…but Natsu, let's just…relax," Lucy suggested and pulled him down to sit next to her.

***Meanwhile, Akane Resort* **

Loke handed Izzy an ice cream with two spoons. "Here try this, Izzy. It's delicious."

"Thanks, Loke." She smiled. "Sit down, Loke," Izzy insisted then smiled softly.

Loke nodded in response. "Do you plan to go on another ride, Izzy?" Loke asked.

"Yes, but…*sigh* can you tell me what you were going to say? About the guild member you admire?" Izzy asked but sighed once more.

Guilty, he attempted to smile. "You'll laugh if I tell you, Izzy," Loke laughed slightly. Izzy reached over the table and put her hands gently on Loke's.

Izzy kept smiling but tried sounding serious. "I promise, I won't laugh," Izzy responded. Loke nodded and started talking slowly…and kind of…_romantic_.

"Izzy, the second most powerful celestial spirit in the Spirit World, I wanted to say…" Loke stopped smiling and looked down with anxiety. 'Oh crap, what if she doesn't feel the same way? How am I supposed to confess my love to her? Maybe I just have to find out,' Loke thought and scooped up ice cream in the spoon, which was once stuck in the butter pecan flavored ice cream. "I hope you like this flavor," Loke said with a laugh. He stuck the spoon into Izzy's mouth as the delicious savor spread apart.

"Lou-ke," Izzy tried saying while her mouth was full with ice cream. Izzy did the same thing to Loke then started laughing.

Loke took out the spoon slowly from his mouth and laughed as well. "You're a lil devil," Loke smirked.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Izzy asked. Her eyes widened quickly. "Wait! You tricked me! Who's that girl you admire in Fairy Tail so much? Seriously Loke," Izzy said, and then afterwards, sighed in disbelief. Loke patted Izzy's shoulder.

"Do you seriously want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Of course, Loke!"

Loke smiled softly. "I seriously think you're going to laugh."

"A promise is a promise. I won't laugh!" Izzy yelled out.

Loke spoke slowly, "I admire and love…"

**(A/N: C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R! Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for the reviews, KymanFanFic and PerfectHope. Stay Tuned!**

**And sorry for the short chappy; I lied DX)**

Natsu: I knew something juicy was going on!

Happy: This is not good, Natsu. Soon, Lucy will start acting like Erza!

Natsu: *shiver* I sure hope not!

Lucy: What are you guys talking about?!

Natsu&Happy: Next time: Loke x Izzy!

Lucy: Eh?!


	5. Chapter 5: Izzy's B-Day Party

**(A/N: I haven't been able to update in a while due to my stupid FireFox…but I'm going to try using my Opera. I don't like using Opera because I can't type the chapter name. *sigh* This is the best I can do, this chapter isn't going to have a chappy name :I**

**Please enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Love**

* * *

Lucy: The Hanami ended without anyone complaining this year about it. And I think Loke should stop hanging out with Izzy-san, you don't what he'll do!

Izzy: Oi, I wasn't even trying to do anything with him. *laugh* But he's a ginger!

**Chapter 5: Izzy's B-Day Party **

"We're back!" Dan yelled out making his entry visible to half the guild.

Mirajane smiled. "Well, you guys are late. Makarov wants you three to do another request again. He also said no exceptions." The smile Team Izzy had vanished quickly as Mirajane stated.

"Eh heh, but Mira, you don't even know what day it is," Izzy stated then afterwards, started laughing nervously.

"Yeah, what day is it?" Loke asked.

Natsu stepped in. "Oi, what day is it?" he asked.

"Why do you always say _'oi',_ Natsu?" Izzy asked. Natsu laughed slightly.

"Natsu always says that just because! You'd know, because I've spent my entire life with Natsu!" Happy responded.

Izzy rolled her eyes and watched Dan from far.

"I know what Izzy-chama is talking about! What kind of lover would forget her birthday?" Dan yelled out. The guild turned their attention towards Dan.

Lucy laughed out loud. "You don't even have a guild mark! Why would you even be in here?"

Dan turned his arm and pointed at his Fairy Tail mark on his wrist. "Here it is, Lucy," Dan muttered. Izzy's eyes widened with excitement. "Master Makarov has invited me to stay at the guild. I haven't been to a guild before, so this is my first time," Dan explained.

Natsu crossed his arms and grinned evilly at Dan. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Dan Straight."

"Oi, now, let's party!" Gray yelled out. Everyone else in the guild shouted _"Aye, sir!" _

***5 hours later, Fairy Tail Guildhall* **

Izzy watched everyone still having fun after five hours of excitement. Slow music started playing as Mirajane announced, "Get into your dancing groups, everyone. It's time to have more fun!"

Izzy heard the announcement and glanced at the dress she was wearing. _'How weird…this dress. Who am I even going to dance with? This looks like I'm trying too much. Maybe I should pick another dress? I don't know. *sigh* This is going to be the worst day. *smile* But I should cheer up; it is my birthday,' _Izzy thought. Izzy walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the guildhall, seeing people already in their dancing pairs. Even Gray is with Juvia! _'Who am I going to_ — ' I saw Dan a couple feet away and smiled to myself. _'…he's so lonely…' _I walked over slowly trying to approach him without anxiety.

Dan quickly noticed Izzy and set down his drink. "Izzy-chama, do you want to dance?" he asked without any hesitation. Izzy stopped for a moment then continued walking towards Dan.

"Yeah, sure," Izzy replied in a nervous reaction; her face expression showed at least some happiness. "I'd love to."

Dan smiled back and glanced at Loke far in a corner. _'He's….staring at us,' _Dan thought. He quickly turned to Izzy and took her hands. "Let's dance together, Izzy-chama," he insisted. Izzy stood there for a moment and looked down with absolute worriedness. "Oi, Izzy-chama, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that…I don't know how to dance, especially slow dance," Izzy responded quietly. Dan smiled softly and patted Izzy's head.

"Don't worry, just follow my steps," he laughed. Izzy looked up and tried smiling her best. "Good. Keep smiling; it fits you." Dan pushed up Izzy's glasses. "Come on, Izzy-chama." Dan grabbed Izzy's hand gently and walked to the dance floor slowly.

Izzy looked around and smiled at the dancing couples; Gray and Juvia, Lucy and Natsu, Mirajane with Laxus, Lisanna with Bixslow, etc. "Dan," Izzy mumbled. She wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and smiled. "Like this right?" she asked. Dan nodded and puts his arms around Izzy.

"Yes, you got it." Dan looked at the corner and noticed Loke glaring at Dan silently.

Loke smirked and whispered, "You're not in our guild, get out now."

"Oi, what's wrong, Dan?" Izzy asked looking up at Dan. Dan shook his head and looked down at Izzy.

"I-It's nothing," he replied. Izzy thought for a moment then smiled. "Watch your steps, Izzy-chama."

"I am, Dan-sama," she joked.

The rest of the night, was spent by the guild having absolute fun…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**(A/N: How boring! Sorry, I just wanted to hurry up and update. Sorry again, if this chapter was a little rushed. Please review me or PM me. That's it, I guess. Um…Oh ouais—Never mind :P Stay tuned!)**

**~ Diary-Holder-Gab**

**(A/N: By the way, sorry for the short chapter...I bet the disclaimer, title, author's note, etc took all the words.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dan and Loke

**(A/N: I wasn't able to write new chapters due to ****_certain _****reasons. I got writer's block. *cough cough* I got 75 followers on Tumblr. Aren't ya happy? Excuse me. Sorry. I just started middle school and yeah, it's alright now, I guess. ENJOY!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. He owns complete copyright of the manga and anime, which is directed by another associate. I make no profit from this! I own nothing.**

**Celestial Dragon Slayer Love**

* * *

Lucy: This is getting tiring! I can't help but become completely furious over Izzy! Why do I have her as my celestial spirit?

Natsu: Why you so jealous, Luce? You always seem to have me. Besides, you don't even _love _Loke.

Lucy: *blushes* of course, I d-…

**Chapter 6: Dan and Loke**

It was already after the party at the Fairy Tail guild. Dan was taking a walk outside, to get some fresh air, without realizing that someone particular was stalking behind him, quietly. Izzy had told him to take a break from being around her, so she could return to the Spirit World, for fear she'd waste Lucy's magic.

"What to do…," Dan whispered to himself, his armor clinging together as every step he took. He looked up ahead to see if any women were passing by. "That day…"

_"Izzy-chama, why don't you just love me?" Dan Straight had asked the blushing celestial dragon slayer spirit._

_"I-…Well, I-…There's actually-…" Izzy stuttered. She was stopped when she heard Lucy calling her name over, turning around, Izzy saw Lucy beckoning her to come over to the table; which Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Happy were sitting on. "I'll be over there in a minute," she called back. Izzy turned to Dan and smiled. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure, Izzy-chama," Dan responded, quietly, watching Izzy happily return to her fellow friends. I doubt that Izzy was even Lucy's friend, if you considered it._

"Dan Straight," Dan heard a familiar voice hiss from behind him. He turned to see his companion, more like his enemy. "I need to tell you something."

"...And what'll that be, Loke?" Dan asked. Standing there, he stared at Loke for a moment before actually realizing what he was going to tell him. "It's about Izzy, isn't it?"

"Yes," Loke responded, slyly. "I want you to quite putting your hands all over her. She doesn't love you, Dan! Can't you understand that? She needs to be alone…"

"Of perhaps, with you, right?" Dan questioned, stepping closer. "What if I don't want to accept? I really think she cares about the both of us. But, seriously, Loke; you're one of the Zodiac spirits. Why don't you just act your age? Let's face it: We're both lady-chasers, or once have been, but Izzy changed us, right? We've both fallen in L-O-V-E with Lucy first, am I correct? But you changed because of Lucy, and I changed because of Iz–"

"You changed because of Angel! Don't try to change the storyline, Dan." Loke had clenched his hands into fists, ready to throw a punch at the redhead. "You've also fallen in love with Angel, but I had fallen in love with Iz–"

"You were still in love with Lucy at the time," Dan mumbled.

"Well, at least, I knew Izzy first!"

In the distance, Lucy was watching silently. Tears flowing down her cheeks, as she sniffled. "That's it," she whispered, "_I have to tell them, before this gets out of hand..._"

TO BE CONTINUED ...

**(A/N: I finally finish this chapter! Though, it is a bit short. Only two pages, yup. I could try to do more, but it'll take up my internet time. Au revoir!)**

**Natsu:** I knew pretty much this was going to happen.

**Happy:** Aye, sir! And with Lucy crying over Loke, I'm pretty sure she's over you, Natsu.

**Natsu:** I'll win Luce over!

**Happy:** Aye, sir! I agree. And with this going on, I think there's going to be some drama in the next episode.

**Natsu:** You're right, Happy. Just look at Lucy really crying. *yawns*

**Happy:** And Ezra's finally going to appear.

**Natsu:** And you're happy about it? That monster ain't going to make an appearance.

**Natsu&Happy:** Next time: Izzy's Downfall!


End file.
